Microscopic techniques based on optical radiation or particle beams are standard tools in research and clinical laboratories. The development of sophisticated microscope methodologies such as confocal microscopy and multi-photon microscopy permit analyses beyond those available with conventional imaging microscopy. Unfortunately, application of many of these advanced methods to clinical or even routine research laboratory use is impractical due to the size, cost, and time required to perform such analyses. While some have attempted to make practical instruments, these efforts are typically attempts to miniaturize conventional systems and are therefore constrained by conventional instrument geometries. While such miniaturized instruments can be more practical than typical laboratory instruments, they remain large, complex, and require operator sophistication.
Application of multi-photon microscopy to recording neuronal activity is described in Vucinic and Sejnowski, “A Compact Multiphoton 3D Imaging System for Recording Fast Neuronal Activity,” PLoS ONE, vol. 2, e699, Aug. 8, 2007. The use of confocal microscopy for detection of skin cancer is described in Daukantas, “Using Optics to Detect Skin Cancer,” Optics and Photonics News, November 2007, pages 28-33. Representative microscopes are further described in, for example, Denk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,613 and Sasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,661, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Microscopy systems that include acousto-optic or electro-optic scanners generally include complex optical systems that focus and refocus an excitation beam prior to delivery to a specimen. In addition, scanner-based systems tend to have unscanned beam portions that may not contribute to specimen evaluation, and can be associated with specimen damage, particularly for systems using high power, short pulse length lasers. Thus, while the methods and apparatus described in the above references demonstrate the applicability of sophisticated microscopy techniques to practical specimen measurements, further advances are needed.